Sadistic Boy from Underwold
by NaomiAni
Summary: Inspiration from the song call 'Pretty sadistic boy, from underworld' by Len Kagamine. I am sorry I change the character and name, I just thought it would be interesting. Tomi was the third son of his family and he is 200 years old but look like a 15 years old boy. He needs to find new target for his sadistic happiness and he finds a girl call Masami, Tomi feels something strange..
1. Chapter 1

As midnight comes, A figures with purple hair, pierce ears, purple jacket, black pant, white shirt with a black ties staring at the moon. Playing with his hair and his face was emotionless, he wasn't happy at all. Yes, he is a sadistic whose only smile and laugh when someone having a bad times, he was very popular from underworld for being a sadistic.

His name was Tomi Kasahi, he was the third son of the Kasahi family which was the famous family for being the most powerful sadistic family from underworld. Tomi looks like a girl to some people, he hates being call 'girly' or 'cute'. He never feels pain and sad before or any emotion besides being happy at mortal suffering.

Now, he is two hundred years old and he looks like a fifteen years old boy from mortal world. He is immortal so he never dies, he needs to find someone who is having a lots of happiness and make them sad to make him feels happy and knows the emotions feeling. After making the mortal suffer, he kills them at midnight and he stares at them emotionless.

Now, he is on his way to find new target and make them suffer with sadness which entertain him to feel the happiness a bit. He bit his lower lips and thought _It time for me to find new target at this town, it's kind of a high class town but still is it sad enough to make me feel happy. The old target, Yuki was quite of good for the sadness feeling but still she wasn't good enough for me._

A smirked appears on his face and he flies through the night, he feels the presence of happiness of mortals surrounded him. He laughed and finds the most happiness presence in this town. _Ah..I smells a strong scent of happiness around here, I need to follow it to find who own it and make them sad. Hehehe..well let me check it out_. He jumps on the trees and he saw a figure sleeping on the bed.

The figures has black hair and it was a girl, she was sleeping hugging the huge teddy bear. He giggled_ My, My what a cutie I got here? But first I need to investigate her about her weakness and what she hates. I hope she entertains me more than the other targets, cause I need to make mortals sad especially girl_. A smirked appears on his face once again and he come into the room without no one knowing about it.

_Wow, many dolls and many books in here, Well this girl is quite of interesting but still how should I starts my plan._ After a moment of thinking, Tomi brightened up even though it didn't show on his face. _I should pretend to be a doll and investigate her silently without her noticing it._ He leans closer to the girl and kiss her cheeks than he go away, _Let us see what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The alarm starts to ring and a sleepy yawns loudly in her room. She gets up from bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Affter she finished taking a shower, she saw her reflection on the mirror and she smiles "It's time for summer breaks, I wonder what should I do to make this summer awesome for myself. Ah, I know, I will play with my dolls" she went to get dressed and went outside.<p>

She saw a doll lying on the grass, she picks it up and observed it._ It looks a bit ugly because of the dirt, It was a boy doll. It wear a white shirt, purple jacket, black pants, black ties and a purple sneakers._ "Wow, you have such a beautiful face dolls. Um..what should I call you" she saws a name written on the jacket it said 'tomi' she smile and said "I'll call you Tomi from now on, nice to meet you, I am Masami" talking to the doll.

She carries him inside, he smirked but she didn't notice. She went to the bathroom and washes him up, taking his clothes of, cleaning it and she drys him with towel. She let the clothes dry at the sun and she grabbed a white shirt and black pants at doll size for him. She puts it on the doll and kissed it on the forehead "From now on, I hope we can get along well, Tomi-kun".

She went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast without getting Tomi with her. He stay at her room and thinking to himself _She is gorgeous and for a moment I can feel many happiness presence around her even though it was a while I met her. This is going to be fun and it will entertain me to see her suffer with sadness. Her name was 'Masami', right? I keep that in mind Masami._

Masami feels something strange around her as if she was stared by someone. _I feel kind of bad somehow like an evil presence around here, there is no one in the houses beside me. I live alone, my mother and my brother went to work leaving me behind; even though it is summer. I can still play by myself with happiness, I need to smile, smile and be happy cause that is what I love about life._

Tomi heard footsteps coming closer and he transform into his doll form. He saw Masami happy face and can't wait to make her suffer but first he need to know her weakness. Masami grabs him and hugs him tightly kissing the forehead again, she said "You know, Tomi, I feel lonely by myself and I think with all of this doll I have. My life will be fun, Neh.. You are so handsome, you know I might fall for you" she gigged cutely.

She grabs her phone and checking what on Youtube to find something to watch alone. She saw a song calls 'Pretty Sadistic Boy, from underworld -Len kagamine', "It seems interesting, what do you thinks Tomi-kun" she stares at the doll "I takes that as a yes." she clicked plays and she heard the song making her heart beats after finished the song she touched her chest and her heart was beating.


	2. Chapter 2: First kiss

"Ne, Tomi-kun, is sadistic a bad thing or a good thing. I think it's interesting thing I knew, I wish I met someone from underworld like in the song. Hahaha, I am idiot for thinking like that. Still, I believe in heaven and hell I hope It's true" she sighed and smile at Tomi the doll. She yawns and let her body rest on the comfy bed, closing her eyes slowly and hugs Tomi.

Masami was in dreamworld, she saw a field full of grass and flowers, she goes round and round around the field smiling. She met a boy, he has purple hair, blue eyes, white shirt and black pants. The boy came closer to her and she greeted the boy cheerfully "Hello, who are you? I am Masami, call me Mi-chan" she winked.

The boy look emotionless, and he tries to smile at her "You don't need to know about me" she nodded and he continued "You seem so happy at this place" she smiled and sits on the grass, he came to sits near her "Well, I love everything here, isn't it wonderful nature create it? I love it, so much, make me happy" she giggled.

"So, do you have anything you are afraid of?" he asked her staring at her, locking her gaze "I guess, there is something no I mean someone that make me afraid" she looks down and she feels her tears slide down on her cheek, before she could wipe it. The boy licks it and she feels her cheeks warmth, she was blushing.

"I would not rather talk about it sorry, it kind of a bad experience" as she tries to smile at him, he nodded and continue to stare at the sky. "There is always something people don't want to remember" he said turning to her gaze "Umm..hey, do you want to be friend? I am bored in this dream land." she sighed and smiled.

"I guess, we could. Still, you will forget about me in this dream" he said, "No way, friends can't be easily forgotten. There is no way I forgot you until there are some kind of spells of erasing memory" she winked at him, they both laughed. "Neh..You looks so alike to my doll that I just find this morning, it's super handsome and cool" he stiffed for a while.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows, she giggled "Yeah, totally alike". He puts his hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheeks. He could she her blue eyes, she stares at him and his lip was pressed against her lip. He feels the taste of her lip, _Ah it was mint and blueberry..what a unique taste that I never knew, this girl is really interesting one._

* * *

><p><em>Gah, what is he doing? Somehow, I feels the taste of mint and ice around his lip, it is so cool and relaxing. Still, this is my first kiss and even it was a dream but still...MY FIRST KISS, what is wrong with him?<em> She tries to escape from his lip but his hands wraps around her waist and he breaks the kiss. He saw her staring at him with a sad eyes, he smirked and lean closer to her.

A light touch of lip touching her forehead, she blushing so hard making her face turning deep red. He chuckled then speak "I am sorry for kissing you all of sudden, still you are cute" he winked, she finally pumped up and replied "B-bu-but still, it-ti was my first KISS..Why did you do that?" she stares at him with anger and she gets up.

His hand grabbing her hand and turning her around. She uses her fist to fight him, but she suddenly feels weak. "I won't be sorry for this" he said staring at her blue eyes, grabbing a piece of her hair and kisses it. She didn't blush, because she was so mad at him for stealing her first kiss. "Can you let go of me, umm.. sir?" she struggled to get away from his hug.

He lets go of his hand and he said "From now on, there will be more interesting thing will happen, Masami-san?" he waved and disappear. _What was that about? Suddenly, kissing me and not even an apologize to me, He is so rude. Can I wake from this dreamland now?_ She screamed so loud at the field and she wakes up still thinking about the incident.

She grabs Tomi, who was on the floor lying and hugs him tightly. Her tears roll from her cheeks, as she wipe it away and smile at the doll. "Tomi-kun, you know there was this guy from my dream that look likes you. He was so mean for kissing me and it was my first kiss. Somehow, I feel like I want to get to know him more, I just don't know what my mind are thinking right now?".

_I feel super happy right now for making her cries and sad. She has a weakness that she was afraid of and tears slide down on her cheeks. I suddenly kiss her, My body move on it own, I thought that sadistic can't feel anything beside making mortals sad and feel happy for while._ He sighed inside his thought, she leans closer to kiss his forehead, he suddenly feel warmth in his heart.

Masami was doing her homework, until night time comes she heard a knock on the door. She was rushing to open the door, she tripped on the floor and she still keep going to open the door with a smile. Two figures was standing outside, it was boy with black hair and a business suit, her brother, Kai; another figures was a middle age woman, wearing a shirt and a pants, her mother, Yui.

"Mama, Brother I have been waiting for both of you..You are so late, it is 9pm now?" she moaned and hugs her mother. Her mother chuckled a long her brother, she breaks the hugs and patted Masami head " Mi-chan, you know today it is a special day for your brother?" her mother said. Masami wondered and she got an idea "My brother finally got a promotion, Yeah!" she kissed her brother on the cheek and hug him.


End file.
